


Not A Fan

by raimykeller



Series: wtfandomfusion - summer 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Description of nightmare includes: cross dressing & stabbing, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, This is not a dark fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: Stiles has an amusing bad dream and tells Derek about it.





	Not A Fan

**Author's Note:**

> WTFF - WTFandomFusion - is the brainchild of [ quizasvivamos ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos) as something fun to do over the summer! 
> 
> WTFF is a 10-week writing and art challenge, beginning June 19th and ending August 27th. Each week, we'll have a new prompt that includes a different featured fandom, a randomly selected profession, and a randomly chosen beverage. Other than that, there are no rules! Join the fun and follow the challenge on [ tumblr ](https://wtfandomfusion.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> Week Three Prompt Words: Orange Is The New Black, Housekeeper/maid, soda/cola

“HOLY FUCK!”

Derek was up like a shot, fangs bared, ready to pounce at whoever had Stiles’ heart racing way too fast. When his wolf’s eyes saw nothing in the dark room, he was very confused, finally looking to his boyfriend in the bed next to him. 

“Stiles, what the hell. What’s wrong.”

Panting for breath, Stiles reached out to hold Derek’s hands, if Derek squeezed a little too hard, he didn’t mind.

“Bad dream, no, NIGHTMARE! Derek, it felt so real. I swear it actually was happening. Wait, maybe it was a premonition. Maybe it’s going to happen. Fuck, Derek, you are not allowed to leave this house for the remainder of forever!”

“Calm down, babe, you’re being dramatic. Tell me what your dream was, and then we’ll discuss my house arrest terms, okay?”

Stiles nodded, still breathing hard. Derek leaned back against his pillows and pulled Stiles against him, running a comforting hand up and down his side. Stiles began to settle, his heart beat returning to normal, and his breathing evening out.

“Okay. So you went to work and you got killed.” 

“Oh, Stiles,” Derek pulled him a little closer. 

“You were killed by the inmates. You’re a prison guard, by the way. And I’m a housekeeper. I was wearing one of those black and white dresses, I have no idea why.”

Derek snorted. “Continue.”

“Shhh, I don’t know why I dream the things I dream. Anyways, you were on patrol at the prison, a women’s prison. You were doing your rounds when someone unlocked all the cells on the block. All the inmates came running out with wolfsbane shivs and started stabbing you. This one girl, Alex, she seemed to be the one in charge, and she just stood there and laughed. There was another girl with weird, crazy looking eyes that kept licking your face. And another inmate, Piper, she started grabbing your junk. And that pissed me off because I’m the only one allowed to grab your junk. But, I couldn’t get to you, because the guards wouldn’t let me in the way I was dressed. They said it would rile up the inmates.”

Derek pulled back to look at Stiles’ face. “Aren’t those the characters in Orange Is The New Black?”

Stiles sighed. “I thought those women looked familiar.”

“You really need to stop drinking so much Mountain Dew before bed.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious. And also, your request for house arrest has been denied. I work at a greenhouse, babe, not a Super Max.”

“So, not even if I wear that sexy maid uniform?”

“Stiles.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll just have dad assign a few deputies to patrol your work all day.”

“You will not waste county resources because of a DREAM, Stiles.”

Stiles turned out of Derek’s embrace, scowling.

“Come on, babe, let’s go back to sleep. I promise, nothing is going to happen to me.”

Stiles huffed, but turned back to his boyfriend and let him arrange them so they were spooning comfortably. After a few minutes listening to Derek’s familiar breathing, Stiles began to drift off.

“Wait. Stiles, you don’t even watch Orange Is The New Black!”

This time, it was Stiles who couldn’t contain his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally cheated on this one. I have no working knowledge of OITNB, any of the episodes, or any of the characters. I looked up names on Wikipedia.


End file.
